


Curiosity

by Vae



Category: Firefly RPF, Torchwood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-15
Updated: 2007-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-06 12:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John first caught sight of the guy when he climbed on a chair to draw on one of the posters at the back of the room. Didn't pay much attention to him at first, just another of the sci-fi guys from the Joss-stable dicking around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noneofyours](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=noneofyours).



> These characters are fictional. The situation is fictional. Resemblance to real people may be inferred, but it's not there. I'm not saying anything about the actions, careers, relationships or sexual orientation of those involved.

 

John first caught sight of the guy when he climbed on a chair to draw on one of the posters at the back of the room. Didn't pay much attention to him at first, just another of the sci-fi guys from the Joss-stable dicking around. Not like he'd even have much to do with the other guests this time anyway, autograph lines kept strictly separate, photo ops carefully managed - he hated that it was so restricted, but it made sense with so many people. Never enough time to actually talk to anyone, though, just busy being on all day, charming smile, great to meet you, how sweet of you to say so, yeah I'm doing more soon, singing, acting, tv, dancing, Who, Torchwood, gotta plug Torchwood or Russell will throttle him.

It's not until the end of Saturday that he finds out that's Nathan Fillion, which means he's captain of the legendary Firefly crew. Legendary among sci-fi shows for the way the cast and crew bonded like a family, for the way the fans followed so enthusiastically, for the great things they did. For getting a fucking movie, Christ, a movie after a cancelled TV show. Rumour said that the reason for that family bond was the man sat across the room, refusing to budge until every last person waiting in line had an autograph and a personal word and several more photos than the stewards were happy with.

He was an oddity. A tall, charming, bounding with energy, mischievous, uncontrollable oddity. A curiosity. Got John pretty curious, anyway.

Still, not like he did many cons, or got the chance to watch much of the new sci-fi stuff, never even seen the guy act, so John just put the whole scene out of his mind until he found himself standing next to Nathan in the bathroom, carefully taking his contacts out, blinking at the drops that soothed the dryness from wearing them all day in an air-conditioned hall. Better than studio lights, but not by much. Nathan seemed to be on the same errand.

"Quite a buzz, huh?"

John blinked again, blamed it on the eyedrops, and screwed the lid on his lens case. "Oh, right, yeah. Pretty good day."

Nathan grinned at him, slipping on wire-framed glasses that did absolutely nothing to improve his looks. Not that they needed improving. John put on his own Armanis and took another look. Nope. No need for improvement there.

"Good day? Man, that was amazing. My hand's gonna ache for days."

Somehow, John managed to resist making the obvious comment, but Nathan seemed to read it in his eyes. "Autographs, man. One guy even had an action figure for me to sign, fucking good job it was still in the box. You're the Torchwood guy, right?"

"Right." John tilted his head, trying to work out how Nathan knew that. "And you're the Firefly guy. How'd you know about Torchwood? It's not even screening here for months."

"I'm a geek." Nathan shrugged, lens case and glasses case disappearing into his shirt pocket. "Plus, when I see a guy watching me, I kinda make it my business to find out. John."

John shook his head, grinning, and held out a hand. "You got me. Good to meet you, Nathan. Heard good things."

"Yeah?" Nathan's eyes narrowed a little, and that was all the warning John had before Nathan took his hand, jerking him off balance and dragging him close, kissing him soundly. John froze for an instant before kissing him back and huh, was kind of nice, actually, a lot of nice, except not because he shouldn't because _Scott_ which meant he didn't really want to be finding it nice and by the time Nathan had let go, he'd pretty much got himself in control again.

"What was that for?"

Nathan smirked and smacked his lips before walking past him, pausing with the door held open.

"Curiosity."


End file.
